Every Mother's Son
Every Mother's Son is the third episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. Synopsis ALICE EVANS ("THE VAMPIRE DIARIES") GUEST STARS IN FLASHBACKS TO THE MIKAELSONS' CHILDHOOD AND SONJA SOHN ("THE WIRE") GUEST STARS AS NEW WITCH LENORE — When Klaus and Elijah receive a cryptic invitation to dinner from their mother Esther, who continues to inhabit the body of Harvest girl Cassie, they find themselves preparing for the worst. With the help of a new witch named Lenore, Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley attempt to stay one step ahead of Esther, but things quickly take an unexpected turn. While Elijah finds himself reluctantly teaming up with Gia, a newly-turned vampire, Hayley is faced with an enticing proposition about her new status as a hybrid after a startling encounter with Esther. Finally, Esther reveals a shocking secret about Klaus’ childhood and unveils her ultimate plan for her children. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia Guest Cast *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (flashback) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther Mikaelson Co-Starring *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus (flashback) *Perry Cox as Young Elijah (flashback) *Callie McClincy as Young Rebekah (flashback) *Voltaire Council as Young Finn (flashback) Uncredited *Roman Spink as Young Kol (flashback) Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***Mikaelson Compound ***Rousseau's **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft **Lafayette Cemetery **Lenore's Convenience Store **Old Point Bar Trivia * Antagonists: Mikael (flashback), Esther (present) and Finn (present). * Rebekah Mikaelson appeared in this episode, but only as a child during flashbacks. * Cami and Davina did not appear in this episode. * Klaus and Elijah have dinner with Esther/Cassie in this episode. * Esther doesn't want to blow Kol's new identity just yet, so she instructs him to track Davina rather than attend the family dinner. * This is the first time Finn comes face to face with Klaus and Elijah since The Murder of One and All My Children, respectively. * Esther reveals that her plan is to put the spirits of her children and Hayley into new mortal bodies as a way to give them a chance at a new life without the plague of vampirism, so they can all live happily as a family and have more children of their own. When they are not immediately willing to take her offer, she tells Finn that she plans to make Elijah and Klaus' lives miserable so that they'll be forced to beg her to do it. * In flashbacks to the late 10th century, Esther created a necklace with a starling pendant that was meant to help him control his anger and make him physically weaker so that he would be less likely to trigger his werewolf curse. However, as a consequence, Klaus' lack of strength left him unable to fight back against Mikael. ** In the present, Esther insists that she only wanted to save Klaus the pain of becoming a "beast" for as long as she could, but Klaus believes she was really only trying to hide her infidelity from Mikael, as Klaus' transformation would ultimately reveal she was unfaithful with a werewolf. * It was revealed by Klaus that part of Mikael's anger towards Esther due to her affair with Klaus' biological father was because it was a member of his father's pack who killed Mikael and Esther's youngest son Henrik. * Elijah finally agrees to help Marcel lead the new vampire community and takes a specific interest in mentoring Gia. * Oliver once again gains possession of a moonlight ring after Finn and Esther offer him one in exchange for his loyalty. His original moonlight ring was taken by Hayley and destroyed by Elijah in Rebirth. * Elijah reveals he dislikes Finn because he is "pretentious and dull." He also thought that had Klaus not kept Finn neutralized with the dagger, the elder Mikaelson sibling probably would have spent his eternal life loathing himself due to the shame at what he and his family has become. * Elijah sends Gia to obtain a python so Lenore can do the soul-branding spell on Esther, but since Gia has not yet learned how to use vampire mind compulsion, she ends up having to steal the python from a pet store, much to her embarrassment. * Gia tells Elijah that she hasn't been able to play music since she was turned, and Elijah explains that it is more difficult due to the vampire's enhanced senses. He also tells her that he will help her relearn how to play. * Esther is said to be a master in the art of possession, which is evidenced by the fact that she was able to leave Cassie alive after she jumped into Lenore's body, unlike Céleste, who killed her victims before her spirit left their bodies. * Esther is the first witch in the history of TVD/TO to make both daylight and moonlight rings. * This is the second episode of the series, after Long Way Back From Hell, to feature only the central characters of the show (Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel). *This episode is the last to feature Esther in Cassie's body. **After this episode but before Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Cassie is placed in the Dowager Fauline Cottage, an asylum for witches who were believed to be insane, by the French Quarter Coven. Continuity * This episode marks the first appearance of Lenore in the series. * This episode also marks the first real flashback appearance of Esther (Alice Evans), not counting body double and archive footage in season one. ** The last time Esther was seen in her original body was in Do Not Go Gentle. * The Originals were last seen as children in Farewell to Storyville. * This is the first appearance in the present of Cassie when she is fully herself, without being possessed by someone else. * This is the first episode of the season to not feature Davina. * This is the first episode in the second season of the show that Mikael (Sebastian Roché) does not make an appearance and the first in the series since Season One episode An Unblinking Death. * This is the second episode in the series in which Henrik Mikaelson is mentioned by someone. *This is the last episode to feature Esther in Cassie's body since she appeared like this in From a Cradle to a Grave. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***Mikaelson Compound ***Rousseau's **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft **Lafayette Cemetery Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.27 million viewers in the USA, which is 0.02 million less than the previous episode. *This is the first episode in which Esther is portrayed by three actresses: Alice Evans, Natalie Dreyfuss, and Sonja Sohn. Cultural References * Every Mother's Son was a rock band formed in New York City in 1967 by the Larden Brothers. Quotes |-|Promo= :Klaus: "It's an invitation from our mother." :Elijah: "We must decipher her intentions." :Klaus: "I think it's safe to say her intentions are decidedly foul." :Hayley to Klaus: "Every good story needs a wicked witch." :Klaus to Esther: "You are the author of everything that I am." |-|Extended Promo= :Klaus: "It's an invitation form our mother." :Elijah: "We must decipher her intentions." :Klaus: "I think it's safe to say her intentions are decidedly foul." :Esther: "Make sure you're ready for them this evening." :Finn: "I have handled everything exactly as you've instructed." :Hayley to Klaus: "Every good story needs a wicked witch." :Klaus to Esther: "You are the author of everything that I am." |-|Webclip 1= :Hayley: "Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids, it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene." :Klaus: "Seven, actually. And I think at one time she loved us very much. One died before I was born." :Hayley: "I didn't know that." :Klaus: "Years later my brother, Henrik, was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But it was her undoing." |-|Webclip 2= :Hayley: "So, which restaurant is missing a compelled chef?" :Klaus: "It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this." :Hayley: "Well, then I guess we have Elijah to thank." :Elijah: "This wasn't my doing." :Hayley: "Then where did this all come from?" |-|Inside Clip= :Klaus: "We have enough enemies here, and now the war for our home is to be fought against my own family." :Esther: "Make sure you're ready for them this evening." :Finn: "I have handled everything exactly as you've instructed." :Hayley: "Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through our baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count." :Esther: "It pains me that you and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish that you could see that my every action has been to protect you." :Hayley to Klaus: "Every good story needs a wicked witch. It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x03 Promo - Every Mother's Son HD The Originals 2x03 Extended Promo "Every Mother’s Son" (HD) Season 2 Episode 3 Sneak Peek 1 The Originals 2x03 (RUS SUB) The Originals 2x03 Webclip - Every Mother's Son HD The Originals - Inside Every Mother's Son Pictures |-|Promotional= Elijah_2x03.jpg Klaus_2x03.jpg Casper_2x03.jpg Elijjah_in2x03_still.png Hayley_2x03.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals203-0002.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0007.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0013.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0030.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0024.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0045.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0047.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0056.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0061.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0065.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0078.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0088.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0094.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0113.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0115.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0141.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0174.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0181.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0186.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0192.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0218.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0222.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0226.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0236.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0239.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0268.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0297.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0310.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0336.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0341.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0392.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0394.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0411.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0418.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0437.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0511.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0519.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0522.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0552.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0553.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0585.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0645.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0663.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0680.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0689.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0690.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0696.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0702.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0712.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0771.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0791.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0797.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0801.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0819.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0829.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0839.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0843.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0857.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0863.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0866.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0868.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0872.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0875.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0884.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0912.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0916.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0918.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0928.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0953.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0984.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1012.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1025.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1035.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1041.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1042.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1092.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1100.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1106.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1120.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1127.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1149.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1173.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1234.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1237.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1239.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1246.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1252.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1253.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1259.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1336.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1341.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1350.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1361.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1364.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1367.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1396.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1421.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1426.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1443.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1462.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1467.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1474.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1528.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1546.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1563.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1607.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1632.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1647.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1659.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1662.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1673.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1679.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1691.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1708.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1712.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1719.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1721.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1727.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1730.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1737.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1746.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1763.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1770.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1812.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1816.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1822.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1865.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1881.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1893.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1905.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1919.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1941.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-1960.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2002.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2008.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2015.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2104.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2127.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2134.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2150.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2153.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2168.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2200.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-2209.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= Bo1j80ZCQAATqSU.jpg HGh5.jpg References http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/09/the-originals-episode-203-every-mothers.html See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes